A Day With Jimmy
by Hanny Gates
Summary: Jimmy gets bored and his mom doesn't want him to sit inside all day. What will he do for entertainment? :D An Avenged Sevenfold Fanfic.


This is just some random story that I randomly wrote today because I was bored. Please review. I am curious to what people think of my writings.

April 11, 1999

It was a typical Sunday afternoon in Huntington Beach, California. The sun was shining down upon the town, people were getting out of church, and teenagers were enjoying the last day of their weekend.

A young boy of 18 was wasting away his Sunday by sitting in front of the TV playing his Nintendo 64.

"Jimmy?!" A woman called from another room.

"What?!" Jimmy called back, still focused on his game.

A woman walked into the room.

"The weather is brilliant today. You should go outside and enjoy it." She told him.

"The weather is always nice here, Mom." Jimmy said, his eyes still glued to the television in front of him.

His mother clearly didn't like him sitting inside all day playing video games.

"At least do something productive. Jimmy are you listening to me?" She asked, Jimmy paused his game and turned his head in her direction, "You have been playing this game all morning. Why don't you go hang out with some friends. You can call Brian, or maybe Matt."

"Fine." He gets up and turns off his game console. He gave his mother a hug, left his room, and walked out the front door into the warm sunlight.

"Mom can be such fucking pain sometimes." Jimmy mumbled to himself. He decided to stop by Matt's first.

He walked up to the Sanders residence and rang the doorbell. Matt's mom answered.

"Oh hello Jimmy." She said with a warm smile.

"Hey. Is Matt home?" He asked her. He would rather be home, sitting on his ass, playing his video games, but instead he's at Matt's door, asking if he's home.

"I'm sorry, but he's out with Val right now." She told him.

"Oh. Okay. See you later Mrs. Sanders."

"Goodbye Jimmy. Have a nice day."

"Yeah, you too." He walked back down their driveway, and headed towards Brian's house.

He gets to the Haner residence and rang the doorbell. Brian's father answered.

"Hey Jimmy. How's life treatin ya?" Brian Haner Sr. asked him.

"Pretty good." He told him, "My mom forced me out of the house."

"Oh, really now? Well Brian is in his room. Go ahead and head up there."

"Okay."

Jimmy walked in and went upstairs to Brian's room.

"Hey Syn!" Jimmy yelled as he jumped on top of Brian, who was doing last minute homework on his bed.

"Fuck Jimmy. You scared the shit outta me!" Brian said to him, his heart beating fast.

"Sorry 'bout that dude." Jimmy said between laughs.

"Have you done the math homework yet?" Brian asked, pointing to the work in front of him.

"Fuck no. Why would I, The Rev, need to do my homework?" Jimmy said to his friend.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You never do your math homework." Brian said.

"Is this all you're gonna do today? Homework?" Jimmy said, sounding bored.

"Yep." Brian said, writing down an answer on his paper.

"That's boring." Jimmy said, "There are so many other better things you could do and you do homework. Wow."

"Yeah. My dad would fucking kill me if I didn't."

"That sucks for you!" Jimmy said, pointing and laughing at him.

Brian knew he was only joking, but he couldn't help but get irritated.

"Dude, if you're not gonna help me then why don't you go climb a tree or something?" Brian said, concentrating on his homework.

"That's a great idea!" Jimmy said excitedly, a grin spreading across his face, "See ya tomorrow!"

"See ya."

Jimmy left the room, skipped down the stairs, and out the door

"Well maybe Zack will climb a tree with me!" Jimmy thought. He changed the direction in which he was walking and headed to Zack's house.

He gets to the Baker residence and rings the doorbell. Zack answers.

"Lets climb a tree!" Jimmy said excitedly as soon as the door opened.

"Why?" Zack said confused.

"'Cause. It would be FUN!" Jimmy said. A grin plastered on his face.

"Why the hell would I want to climb a tree?" Zack asked.

"I don't know. It sounds like fun though. Lets go!" Jimmy grabbed Zack's arm and started dragging him outside.

"Fine, okay. Mom! I'm gonna go hang out with Jimmy!" He yelled into the house.

"Okay hon! Have fun! And stay out of trouble!" A woman's voice answered.

Zack shut the door and walked down his driveway with Jimmy.

"So where are we gonna find a tree to climb?" Zack asked his friend.

"Uhhhhh... Haven't thought about that." Jimmy said truthfully.

"Lets go to Central Park." Zack suggested.

"Yeah!" Jimmy said, jumping into the air in excitement.

"Okay then! Calm down monkey boy!" Zack said, laughing hysterically.

The two boys laughed and joked all the way there.

"Hey! Zack! This tree looks fucking AWESOME!!!" Jimmy said, pointing to a tree that has an odd shape to it.

"Holy shit! That tree is fucking awesome!" Zack said in agreement.

"Lets climb it!" Jimmy's eyes were wide with amusement.

Jimmy grabbed onto one of the lowest branches and started to pull himself up. Once he was about five feet up he stopped and looked down.

"Come on Zacky!!!! Don't be a pussy! Climb the damn tree!" Jimmy yelled down to Zack, who was eying the tree nervously.

"How far up are we planning on going? I don't wanna get hurt. I have a baseball game this week." Zack called up to where his friend was standing in the tree.

"Come on Zack! Be a fucking MAN!" Jimmy called back down to him.

Zack mumbled profanities to himself and then grabbed on to the lowest branch, pulling himself up.

Jimmy, seeing that his friend is following him up, started to climb again. He doesn't really know why he wanted to come and climb a tree so badly, he just did. it was just some weird feeling he had. When Brian mentioned climbing a tree, he instantly knew that he had to do just that. Climb a tree.

He kept on climbing until he was about halfway up and he came across a large, wide branch. He was pretty sure that it could hold both him and Zack, so he sat down and waited. Zack reached the branch about two minutes later and plopped down next to Jimmy.

"So why exactly did we climb this fucking tree?" Zack asked.

"I don't know. I just left like I had to." Jimmy told him truthfully.

"That's........ weird." Zack said, chuckling at the end.

"Wanna go to my house and play some video games?" Jimmy asked. He really hoped Zack would say yes.

"Sure. Sounds cool."

"Awesome. Lets go." Jimmy started down the tree and Zack followed close behind him.

They then left the park and went back to Jimmy's and played video games for the rest of the day.

Jimmy's mother didn't like this very much, but she knew her son would find a way to do what he wanted to do.

He always did.

THE END!!! :D

I know this is weird and random. I was sitting in class the other day and was thinking about Jimmy and was also trying to think of some good ideas for "Do Dreams Always Come True?" when I thought about trees. Then I thought that it would be funny to see Jimmy climbing a tree. So I wrote this.


End file.
